


My Heart Goes With You

by likeasugarcube



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smile, dude," he says, poking Patrick in the side. "Our kids are going to see these some day."</p>
<p>Patrick's face is a lovely shade of pink that doesn't match Joe's cummerbund at all when Patrick's mom takes the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Goes With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).



> Written for a Help Haiti donation. Patrick and Joe are high school sweethearts who go to different schools.

It takes them over an hour to get out of Patrick's house. His mom has taken a hundred pictures _at least_ and Patrick is almost ready to say fuck prom. They can go back to Joe's house to play video games and makeout instead.

"Just one more," she says, "Over here, by the stairs."

Patrick sighs, and walks dutifully over by the staircase. Joe slides an arm around his waist, grinning as they pose.

"Smile, dude," he says, poking Patrick in the side. "Our kids are going to see these some day."

Patrick's face is a lovely shade of pink that doesn't match Joe's cummerbund at _all_ when Patrick's mom takes the picture.

They finally make it to the school twenty minutes later, in Joe's beat up station wagon. After he cuts the engine, Patrick turns to him and says, "Are you sure you don't just wanna fool around in the backseat instead?"

"Well _yeah_ , I wanna do that," Joe says, "But after. I didn't rent a tux for nothing, dude."

Patrick sighs and fidgets in his seat.

"But what if -- " Patrick starts. Joe puts a hand over his mouth.

"It's going to be awesome, okay? And fuck anyone who says anything." Joe slowly takes his hand away. "Done freaking out now?"

Patrick nods.

"Good."

Joe leans over and kisses him. Patrick feels his tension disappear.

"Okay," he says. "Let's go."

Joe grins and kisses him one more time before they go inside.

There are only a couple people who even bother to turn and stare when they walk into the gym hand in hand. Patrick forces himself to ignore them. This is his prom, he's here with his boyfriend, and he's going to enjoy it.

Patrick finds his friends from marching band at a table in the back and they wave Patrick over. Frank is the only one that Joe has met before, but hopefully it won’t be too awkward for him, not knowing anyone. These guys are Patrick’s friends for a reason; there should something they can all talk about. 

It’s only awkward for a couple minutes. Patrick only knows Frank’s date; they’ve been going out since they were twelve or something ridiculous like that. But then Christa, Ray’s date, says something about the latest issue of _Y: The Last Man_ and Joe’s eyes light up. 

That leads into a conversation about comics and Wizard World this summer and by then the whole table is talking straight up until dinner is served.

\--

"Dude," Joe says after they've finished eating. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

The music is kind of lame but people are dancing anyway. Patrick hates dancing. Especially in public.

"Do I have to?" he groans.

"Yes," Joe, Frank and Christa say all at the same time.

Patrick pushes back from the table and stands up. He takes Joe's hand and they go out onto the makeshift dance floor. Patrick makes it halfway through the song without complaining. He considers it an accomplishment. 

"This music sucks."

"Of course it does," Joe says. "But we're going to dance and we're going to have a good time. And when the song ends I'm going to kiss you within an inch of your life.

Patrick laughs.

"You think I'm kidding, but there's an asshole who keeps shooting us dirty looks and I want to see if I can make his head explode."

Patrick starts to look around to see who Joe is talking about, but Joe turns his chin back.

"Don't pay attention to him," he says. "Pay attention to me. _I'm_ your date."

Patrick sighs and lets himself sway with the music. He's thankful that Joe at least picked a slow song. When it ends, Joe smiles at him before he tips his chin up and kisses him. Patrick hopes in vain that no one is paying attention as he slides his hands up Joe's chest and kisses back.

People are definitely looking at them as they go back to their seats. A few couples nearby catcall. Patrick tries his best to pretend he's not completely mortified.

"I hate you a little bit," Patrick mumbles as they sit back down.

"Why?" Joe asks, still grinning. "I bet all the girls wish they had a boyfriend as awesome as yours."

Patrick makes a face at him.

"Jerk," he says.

But even before the word has left his mouth, Joe's fingers find his underneath the table and Patrick can't keep from smiling just a little. It was a really good kiss.

\--

The announcing of the Prom Court is immensely boring, both for Joe because he doesn't know who anyone is, and for Patrick because he does and he could have predicted it all.

"Show me where your locker is," Joe says.

Patrick gives him a curious look.

"Why?" he asks cautiously.

"Because," Joe says, like it's obvious. "I wanna see if you have any pictures of me taped up inside."

Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Fine," he says, "let's go."

They sneak out of the gym and up to the 2nd floor. Patrick's locker is halfway down the hall, a few feet away from the girl's bathroom. He spins open the combination quickly, his fingers working from muscle memory more than anything else. He gives the handle a quick tug and the door swings open.

"There," he says to Joe. "Happy?"

The inside of his locker is sparsely decorated -- Patrick never really saw the point of putting too much effort into it since they have to take it all down every year -- but there is in fact one photo of Joe. It's the two of them down by the lake, taken last summer. There's nothing particularly special about it, just two boys on a beach blanket. You wouldn't even know they were dating just from looking at it. But every time Patrick looks at it he remembers how they'd stayed there for hours after the sun went down, holding hands and laughing.

Joe reaches out and runs his fingertips over the edge of the photo. He looks back at Patrick a moment later and smiles. Patrick feels the blush rising in his cheeks but he can't help but smile back.

Joe slides a hand lightly over Patrick's cheek as he leans in to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Patrick asks as Joe leans back.

"If I went to school here, that's what I'd do between classes," Joe says. "Meet you here and kiss you before the bell rings."

"Have you always been this cheesy?" Patrick asks, laughing. "Have I just never noticed before?"

Joe nods. 

"It's actually one of the things you love best about me," he explains. "But usually you think I'm being romantic." He threads his fingers in Patrick's and brings their hands up to his mouth, brushes a kiss over Patrick's knuckles. "I don't know man, I think if there's ever a time to be super cheesy, prom is it."

"So you're only going to get worse as the night goes on," Patrick says as he closes his locker. "That's what you're telling me?"

Joe nods.

"Basically."

The door to the stairs creaks open and Patrick grabs Joe and quickly pulls him into the girl's bathroom.

"Patrick, what's – "

"Shhh," Patrick whispers. 

The last thing they need is to get caught by one of the chaperones. Footsteps go down the hall slowly, past the bathroom and Patrick waits. They turn a moment later and come back, passing them again and then keep going. The door to the stairs creaks again and Patrick chances a look out into the hallway. He breathes a sigh of relief when it's empty.

"We weren't even doing anything worth getting in trouble," Joe says.

"That doesn't matter," Patrick says. "If that was Coach Carey, and he caught us, I wouldn't been in detention until I graduated."

"Fucking lame."

They walk down the hallway and Joe stops, tries to open one of the classroom doors. It's locked, but he peers in through the plexiglas window anyway.

"We should get back," Patrick tells him, tugging at his sleeve.

Joe responds by ignoring him and trying the next to door. And then the next. On the fourth try he finds one that's open.

"Or…you could come in this class room and make out with me?" Joe asks with a hopeful smile.

"Joe…" Patrick says uselessly. Because really, who is he kidding. He knows this is a terrible idea, but he also knows he's going to let himself get talked into it.

"Come on, dude." Joe takes him by the hand and tugs gently, leading him through the open door and Patrick goes without a fight. “This is your last chance to be a badass.”

Patrick laughs. But there's still a voice in the back of his head telling him they should go back downstairs. It's telling him they'll get caught if they stay here, and reminding him that he doesn't really want to spend the rest of his high school days in detention.

And then Joe backs him up against the bulletin board and kisses him and Patrick's conscience whatever the hell can just shut the fuck up for a few minutes. Because this is Patrick's _prom_ and his boyfriend looks really hot in his tux.

Joe's hands are at his waist and Patrick can feel the heat from his fingertips seeping through Patrick's shirt, into his skin. He slides his fingers up into Joe's curly hair as they kiss, sighs into his mouth. Everything about this is so, _so_ good.

Joe finally leans back, many minutes later, and as they're catching their breath, Patrick laughs.

"I have English in this room," he tells Joe.

"Are you serious?"

Patrick nods.

"Dude." Joe's eyes widen. "I – I have an idea." He leads Patrick away from the wall and asks, "Which desk is yours?"

"That one," Patrick says, pointing to a desk in the second row. "Why?"

Joe walks over to it and pulls out the chair, he looks back at Patrick, ridiculous grin on his face and says, "Come here."

Patrick follows him cautiously over and stops a foot away from his desk.

"Joe," Patrick says sternly. "We're _not_ going to have sex in my English class."

Joe rolls his eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that," he says. "Just sit down."

Patrick does and Joe climbs into his lap, his legs straddling Patrick's waist. Patrick's hands settle hesitantly at Joe's hips as Joe leans down and presses his mouth against Patrick's. He's trying not to think about the fact that this is the same place he sits every Monday through Friday during fourth period, listening to Mrs. Grimes monotone and trying not to fall asleep.

"We're totally having sex in my backseat though, right?" Joe asks.

Patrick sighs.

"Why are you so determined to make me a prom cliché?"

Joe leans in and presses a kiss to the spot just below Patrick's ear.

"Because," he murmurs. "It's _tradition_." His teeth nip over Patrick's earlobe and Patrick shudders. "Besides, you want to, don't you?"

Patrick wants to. He wants to really kind of desperately. Just hearing Joe say it is making him start to get hard, and the fact that Joe is right there in his lap isn't helping much either. And Joe has obviously noticed, because he's started rocking his hips and the friction against Patrick's dick is – it's really good.

"Fuck, Joe," Patrick groans. "Of course I do. But – do you even have – you know. Stuff?"

Joe rests his forehead on Patrick's shoulder and laughs. His cheeks are pink when he lifts his head and looks at Patrick again.

"My dad gave me condoms before I left to pick you up," he says sheepishly.

"Oh my god," Patrick laughs.

"It was mortifying, you have no idea."

Patrick's still snickering when he leans forward and kisses Joe again. He sucks on Joe's bottom lip as he pulls back and Joe groans, his hips jerking forward.

"If we do this tonight," Patrick says, "You totally owe me."

"Owe you how?" Joe asks. He runs his fingers down the length of Patrick's tie, smoothing it out and then presses his hands against Patrick's chest.

"A bed, Joe. The second time, it's going to happen in a bed, okay?"

Joe nods emphatically.

"Anything you want," he says.

He presses kisses along Patrick's jaw and Patrick's eyes flutter closed. Joe's mouth moves down his throat. Patrick can hear himself making soft little moans. They sound so loud in the empty room. Joe's mouth disappears and his hands are trailing lower and lower down his chest, stopping at the waist of his dress pants, and by the time Patrick opens his eyes, Joe has gotten his zipper undone.

Joe climbs off of him, sinks down to the floor and grins up at him as he tugs Patrick's pants down to the floor.

"Joe, I don't know if this is such a good – "

Joe mouths at his cock through his underwear and Patrick stops talking. It isn't such a good idea, but Patrick no longer cares. Joe is adding to the damp spot at the front of his boxers and Patrick just wants to come and he wants to come now.

"Joe," Patrick moans. "If you're going to do it, then do it. Before we get caught."

Joe laughs and pushes Patrick's shirt up, kisses his stomach, before he pulls Patrick dick out through the flap in his boxers. He doesn't play around after that. Curls his hand tight around the base and pumps Patrick a few times before wrapping his mouth around him. Joe sucks him hard and a little sloppy, but it's just right. Patrick watches as his head bobs and knows he's not going to last long.

He feels his balls draw up tight when Joe goes down as far as he can and swallows around him. He tugs at the collar of Joe's jacket but Joe doesn't move.

"Shit," Patrick hisses. His toes curl in his uncomfortable dress shoes as he comes.

Joe's wiping his mouth off with the back of his when Patrick's eyes come back into focus. He stands up and presses his mouth roughly against Patrick's. Patrick sighs happily, parting his lips, and when Joe's tongue slides against his, he can taste himself in Joe's mouth.

"Fuck," he breathes when they part. "That's really hot."

Joe laughs under his breath. He scratches the back of his head nervously.

"I wasn't sure I could actually do that until just now."

Patrick laughs and reaches down to tuck himself back into his boxers. He pulls his pants back up and looks over at Joe.

"Do you want me to – do something?"

Joe shakes his head.

"I can wait," he says. "We should get back."

If he still has a hard on it isn't totally obvious so Patrick takes his word for it.

\--

When they get back to the table, Frank gives them an approving nod. He and his girlfriend have that rumbled, just got done making out look about them too, so at least he and Joe aren't alone in their prom night debauchery.

There's not much left to do now, they missed all that business with the crowning of the prom king and queen and the first dance. The DJ announces the last song and Patrick looks over at Joe.

"One more dance?" Patrick asks. 

He still doesn't want to, but he figures he should at least offer, for the sake of being a good boyfriend. He did just get an awesome blowjob. That's totally worth another dance. But Joe shakes his head and rests his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick breathes a sigh of relief.

"I think I'd rather get out of here," Joe whispers.

Patrick's heartbeat speeds up a little bit and his palms are starting to sweat. He's nervous, but. It's the good kind of nervous. The excited kind. He gives Joe a small smile, like a secret. 

"Yeah?"

Joe nods, grinning. 

"Yeah."

"Me too," Patrick says softly.

They stand up to leave and say their goodbyes all around. Patrick's thankful no one's made any stupid comments until Frank opens his mouth. He catches Joe by the wrist as they're about to go.

"Patrick's a delicate flower," he says. "Be gentle with him."

Frank's always been kind of an asshole. At least, Patrick thinks, it wasn't so loud that everyone could hear. Joe laughs and slips an arm around Patrick's waist, pulling him in. 

"I plan to," he says more to Patrick than to Frank.

Patrick flips Frank off before they leave. He's still blushing furiously when they get outside. He punches Joe in the shoulder when they get to the car.

"Ow," Joe yelps. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk," Patrick says.

Joe crowds him up against the passenger side door, his hands resting low on Patrick's hips.

"I'm sorry I let Frank know about my plans to make sweet, sweet love to you," he says. And to his credit, he gets through the whole thing with a very serious face before he starts laughing and buries his face in Patrick's neck.

"Ugh," Patrick groans. "Such a jerk."

"But you love me," Joe mumbles into his neck, kissing his way up to Patrick's ear.

"Yeah," Patrick says quietly. "I really kind of do."

Joe lifts his head to look at him. He smiles down at Patrick and Patrick's stomach does a little flip. Which is a little ridiculous really, considering they've been together for more than a year, but still. Patrick can't help it. He pushes himself up on his toes and presses his mouth against Joe's.

"Open the car already," he says. "We don't have all night."

\--

Joe drives to Lloyd Park. They're the only ones in the parking lot and they sit in silence for a moment after Joe shuts off the car, just looking out at the lake.

"So, uh," Joe says, "This is romantic, right?"

Patrick laughs.

"It'll do," he says. He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the center console. He tugs at Joe's lapels and pulls him down into a kiss.

"No, not yet," Joe mumbles when Patrick starts to lean back. 

He pulls at Patrick's tie until they're kissing again, as though he honestly thought Patrick was going somewhere. Patrick's mouth is swollen and he's out of breath when he finally leans back in his seat. Next to him, he can hear Joe's labored breathing too.

"Hey," Patrick says, "I hear the backseat's pretty comfy."

\--

Patrick would've thought that after the number of times they've made out back there they wouldn't have so much trouble climbing over the front seats. Or that they would've learned that going in the back doors is easier. Neither of these things is true. But no one got kicked in the face this time, so Patrick is still counting it as a win.

Joe's hands are fumbling at Patrick's zipper almost the second he manages to get himself up right. He's gotten it most of the way down when Patrick starts batting him away.

"Wait," he says. "Can I jerk you off first?"

"Um," Joe says. He looks as confused as he sounds. "But I thought – you didn't change your mind did you?"

"No." Patrick shakes his head emphatically. "I just. Don't take this the wrong way, okay? But –" He pauses for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'd kind of like it to last more than five minutes, you know?"

Joe laughs awkwardly and ducks his head.

"Good point," he mumbles.

"Sorry," Patrick says. He feels kind of like an asshole, like he hurt Joe's pride or something. But seriously, Patrick's 17 too, he's just trying to be realistic.

"No, it's okay," Joe says. "I want – I want it to be good for you."

Patrick tries to ignore the blush rising in his cheeks when he curls up against Joe and starts working his pants open. It takes a little more effort, since Joe has the cummerbund to contend with an all, but he gets there eventually. Once Patrick wraps his hand tight around Joe's dick, it isn't long at all before Joe's arching up into Patrick's fist and coming messily over his fingers.

Patrick finds an old napkin on the floor to wipe his hand off on. When he sits back up Joe's reaching for him. He clutches at Patrick's lapels and kisses him greedily. Next he pushes Patrick's jacket off his shoulders and tugs at his tie until it comes loose. Patrick isn't sure where they end up and he's not sure he even cares. Joe maneuvers them until Patrick is leaning back on his elbows, spread out on the seat with Joe sitting between his legs.

Patrick doesn't even notice that his zipper is open until Joe stops kissing him and leans back to tug at the waist of Patrick's pants. Patrick lifts his hips and Joe hooks his finger under the elastic band of Patrick's boxers, dragging them down along with his pants. They get caught up on Patrick's shoes and Joe makes a frustrated noise.

"Do you need me too –"

"No," Joe says, irritated. "I think I know how to untie shoes."

Patrick lays back and laughs while Joe works to divest him of his shoes, pants and underwear. There's another shuffling of clothes and when Joe turns back to him, he's down to just his boxers, undershirt and socks.

"Finally," he whispers. He slides his hands over Patrick's hips and pulls him forward.

Patrick laughs again as he props himself back up to look at Joe.

"Don't laugh at me," Joe mumbles before he leans down. "Jerk."

"You were the one who wanted to do this on prom night," Patrick says. "I thought you would've figured out tuxes were complicated when you were putting yours on."

Joe curls both hands around Patrick's neck as he kisses him and Patrick – Patrick can't really complain.

"Are we going to get this show on the road or what?" Patrick asks breathlessly as they finally break apart.

Joe grins at him. He presses a quick kiss to the side of Patrick's jaw and leans back over the front seat for a moment before he returns, condoms and lube in hand.

"So do you normally keep lube in your glove compartment?" Patrick asks, trying for casual. "Or is this like, a special occasion?"

"I stopped at CVS before I picked you up," Joe says with a shrug.

Patrick blinks at him.

"What?" Joe asks. "The condoms were kind of useless without it."

Patrick figures Joe has a pretty good point. He's really glad they aren't attempting this with only spit or the awful scented hand lotion that's always in the bathroom at Joe's house.

"And of course it's a special occasion," Joe adds quietly, putting his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick feels the blush rising in his cheeks and ducks his head. Joe pushes at his shoulder and it takes a moment but Patrick eventually gets the hint and lies back down.

Joe spends a moment fumbling with the lube. He rips open the cardboard and tosses it to the floor. Patrick watches as he unscrews the cap and squeezes what is likely way too much lube onto his fingers. He takes a deep breath as Joe's hand moves between his legs and holds it when Joe's cold fingers first press against him. He doesn't let it out until Joe's got one finger all the way inside him.

"Okay?" Joe asks softly. His other hand rests at Patrick's hip, his thumb rubbing lightly back and forth.

Patrick nods.

He likes this part. They've done it a lot recently and Joe's gotten really good at reading Patrick, knowing when he wants more or when he should slow down so they can make it last longer. He's up to three fingers before either of them speaks again.

"Okay," Patrick gasps, reaching blindly for Joe's wrist to stop his motions. "I'm – I'm ready."

Joe eases his fingers out and wipes them on his boxers. Patrick closes his eyes while he waits for Joe to put on the condom.

He opens them again when Joe whispers, "Hey," and sees Joe leaning over him, goofy smile on his face. Patrick can't help smiling back.

"I love you," Joe says before leaning down to kiss him again.

Patrick sighs against his mouth and kisses back. And then Joe's hands are pressing Patrick's thighs up to his chest before his lines up his dick. Patrick holds his breath as Joe pushes into him. He exhales when Joe's all the way in and breathes slowly until the burn fades away.

He throws his arms around Joe's neck and pulls him down until their foreheads are touching.

"Joe," he pants, " _Move_."

Joe pulls out and pushes back into him in one smooth motion. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut tight and bites down on his bottom lip. Maybe he wasn't ready for that after all. The second time Joe does it, it doesn't hurt nearly as much, and soon it doesn't hurt at all. Joe moves faster and all Patrick can hear is the sound of Joe's hips slamming against him and the tiny groans Joe keeps making.

He wants to like this as much as Joe does, he really does. It's not bad, not at all; he's still totally hard. He just feels like it could be better.

"Could you maybe – " he starts to say and Joe stills.

"What's wrong?"

Patrick chews on his bottom lip for a few seconds, "You're just – not quite – there."

Joe frowns at him and Patrick shifts awkwardly. He kind of wishes he hadn't said anything at all.

"Okay, let me just…" Joe trails off as he pulls out.

He leans over the seat, disappearing for a moment and Patrick flails his hands uselessly, trying to grab at him. When he reappears he's holding what looks like a folded up towel. Patrick scrunches his eyebrows up in confusion.

"I think this will work," he mumbles.

He folds the towel in half one more time and shoves it underneath Patrick's hips. He slides his hands under Patrick's knees, lifting his legs up until they're on top of his shoulders and leans forward, pushing back in.

It feels the same as it did before and Patrick isn't going to say anything this time. It's fine, if he can't come from this it's not a big deal. And then Joe shifts his hips and pushes in again and then.

Patrick moans. It's embarrassingly loud. Joe laughs and leans down to kiss him, wet and open mouthed. Patrick kisses back desperately while works back up to the rhythm he had before.

"Oh my god," Patrick gasps. His hands are still tangled in Joe's hair, tightening every time Joe thrusts into him. "How did you…how did you know how to do that?"

Joe ducks his head, laughing as he pulls Patrick's hips towards him.

"I saw it in a porno," he says, a sheepish grin on his face when he looks up again.

Patrick laughs and pulls him down to kiss him again.

"I love you," he says.

Joe slides a hand up from his hip to curl around his cock and jerks him off with tight strokes. Patrick arches back against the seat and breathes hard, groaning loudly. Joe swipes his thumb over the head and Patrick's toes curl.

He feels his body clench down hard around Joe's cock as he comes with shout seconds later. It's not until after he's stopped shaking and his vision comes back into focus that he realizes Joe isn't moving any more.

"Did you -- ?"

"Uh, yeah," Joe says, grinning, "Pretty hard not to, dude."

He disentangles himself from Patrick, pulls out slowly, and ties off the condom, tossing it into an old McDonald's bag on the floor.

"So," he says turning back to Patrick. "We did that."

Joe lays down on top of him, resting his head on Patrick's chest, one hand over Patrick's heart. Patrick runs his fingers through Joe's hair. He can't stop smiling.

"Yeah, we did."


End file.
